gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bryce Dawkins
American |family = Unnamed wife Unnamed children Bernie Crane (boyfriend) |affiliations = Julio Ochoa |vehicles = Orange Infernus (before giving it to Niko) Tropic Bronze Turismo (stolen) |businesses = Deputy Mayor |status = Alive |voice = None}} Bryce Dawkins is the Deputy Mayor of Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV. He is frequently mentioned in the game and contributes to the plot, but is not seen in person (although billboards feature his face and look-alike pedestrians can be spotted). Character Public Image Dawkins is a right-wing politician infamous for anti-gay legislation and family values views. He is often criticized for homophobic comments that he makes; one of which suggested a link between homosexuality and terrorism, which he later apologized for saying "Some of my best friends are gay, I just don't want to know about it". Dawkins also endorsed the misogynistic children's toy Gender Role Doll, saying it is a very important tool for suppressing homosexual feelings and supporting family values. Dawkins lives with his wife and children in a mansion in Westdyke, Alderney. He also owns a Tropic, Infernus (later given to Niko Bellic) and Turismo (stolen by Niko on orders of Stevie). Gay Sex Scandal In reality, Dawkins is a closeted homosexual in a relationship with Bernie Crane, who he first met at a foam party at the Tony Prince-owned gay club Hercules while Bernie was high on ecstasy. Bryce is blackmailed at least twice: once by Russian mobster Dimitri Rascalov for control of certain unions, and again by Thomas Stubbs III for an unspecified legislative goal. Bernie recruits the help of his old army friend Niko Bellic to threaten Dimitri away, who was coincidentally a prior mortal enemy of Niko's. After the threat is removed, Bernie rewards Niko with an Infernus, originally a gift from Bryce to Bernie. At the end of the game, Dawkins' affair is leaked to the public by Thomas Stubbs III (who obtained information and proof of Bryce's escapades through a bug that he had paid Johnny Klebitz to put in Bryce's Infernus). Despite the overwhelming evidence to the contrary, Bryce claims that he is not gay and his gifts to Bernie were only out of charity and platonic friendship. He does, however, admit to personal failures and enters a rehab clinic which is strongly rumored to treat sexual addictions. Influences Dawkins is a parody of several Republican politicians who were involved in gay sex scandals, at least 15 of which are listed here. The most recent incidents at the time the game was developed involved Bob Allen, Larry Craig , Richard Curtis and Jim McGreevey (albeit a Democrat) among others. Trivia *Dawkins has a profile on Love Meet, under the name Troy Harder, which is a play on "try harder". *When questioned about his sexuality on Weazel News (in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City), he states "I have sex with my wife all the time! She loves it in the fartbox". His wife is on later, stating "I wish he would put it somewhere else", implying he only performs anal sex with his wife. *Despite his Turismo being stolen by Niko as a request from Stevie, Bryce Dawkins does not have any knowledge of his vehicle being stolen. *In I'm Rich, some shots show Bryce's mansion, which has a Feltzer, Emperor, and Stretch parked outside. Whether or not those cars do belong to Bryce or they're just there for the TV show is unknown. de:Bryce Dawkins es:Bryce Dawkins pl:Bryce Dawkins sv:Bryce Dawkins Dawkins, Bryce Dawkins, Bryce Category:Politicians Category:Unseen characters